Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: *'Emerl:' What you watching Ash? *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' If you want to know who I think did it. It's this fellow, no doubt in my mind. *'Emerl:' Rotom Pokedex that is so wrong. *'Rotom Pokedex:' What are you talking about? *'Emerl:' The culprit scene doesn't make any sense. *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the series opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! *'Laki:' You heard me. It's you, doctor. *(Everyone gasp) *'Rotom Pokedex & Professor Kukui:' Incredible! *'Emerl:' (Angry) WHAT!? *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex & Professor Kukui:' He's so cool! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Such logical crime-solving with a bold approach! Alolan Detective Laki is the best! *'Petrie:' (Sees Emerl is angry) Emerl, you okay? *Emerl: I'm okay Petrie *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The next morning) *- *- *(Now we see Sakura and Li training their Pokemon to fight) *Sakura Avalon: Froakie use Water Pulse! *Li Showron: Treecko use Bullet Seed! *- *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Break time. *(Suddenly Sakura, Li and their Pokemon hear a scream coming from inside the school) *'Sakura Avalon:' What was that noise? *'Li Showron:' Let's go and see what's going on here? *(Then all the heroes also hears Ash's screaming) *Grandma Longneck: What was that? *'Grandpa Longneck:' (Sighs) Ash, again. *'Grandma Longneck:' But what's wrong? *'Grandpa Longneck:' I don't know, but I'm sure he'll tell us. *(Inside the Pokemon school) *'Ash Ketchum:' It's gone! It's gone! It's gone! Where? Why? It's not here. It's not here either! *(The other heroes arrived) *'Mallow:' What are you looking for Ash? Is there anything I can do? *'Ash Ketchum:' I can't find my Electrium Z. My Normalium Z's right here. *'Lillie:' Isn't Electrium Z the Z-Crystal you recieved instead of the other one? *'Lana:' It was after Hala's grand trial. *'Ash Ketchum:' It sure is and it's super-special because I got it from Tapu Koko! *'Lana, Lillie & Mallow:' Oh, no! *'Muscle Man:' Oh, no, bro! *'Emerl:' YOU LOST THE ELECTRIUM Z-CRYSTAL!?!? *'Ash Ketchum:' Tapu Koko's going to be so mad! *'Ruby:' Not to mention Kiawe. He's going to be mad about this. *'Spongebob: 'scared If Kiawe finds out, we're toasted! *( *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' scared A-Ash, Emerl! Run! *'Emerl:' H-Huh? What happened?! *'Mark EVO:' scared Don't just stand there you two, run! Hurry! He's coming! *'Ash:' Who's coming? *'Ed:' holding Double D and Eddy in his arms I-It's Kiawe guys! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! *- *- *- *- *'Ed: '''Angry' Kiawe bad for Ed and Ash! Make him stop!! *'''Donkey Kong: '''Jeez! All that madness and anger for just a stupid missing Z-Crystal?! *'Tecna: '''Kiawe has lost his mind! He'll never help us if he continues being so mad and causes a fight! *'Squidward: I got this one, don't worry guys. (runs up to Kiawe) Please, please, stop it!!! Is this any way to behave? Hmm? *'Kiawe': But he lost his... *'Squidward': I KNOW!!! I know! But can we at least show a little decency and let Ash have a chance to explain how he lost his Z-Crystal without you causing a fight? *'Eugene Krabs:' Squidward's right, starting violence isn't gonna solve anything. *'Grandpa Longneck:' We must find it, if you just calm down. *'Eddy:' D-Don't blame me, Kiawe started it! *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' And so the culprit of this mystery... (points at Kiawe) is you, Kiawe! *'Kiawe:' WHAT?! *'Emerl:' WHAT?! *'Gmerl:' WHAT?! *'Yoshi:' WHAT?! *'Donkey Kong:' WHAT?! *'Tigger:' (mutters gibberish and gasp) WHAT?! *'Piglet:' WHAT?! *'Pooh Bear:' WHAT?! *'Rabbit:' WHAT?! *'Eeyore:' Huh? *'Sora, Mickey, Donald & Goofy:' WHAT?! *'Tino Tonitini:' WHAT?! *'Carver Rene Descartes:' WHAT?! *'Sunset Shimmer:' WHAT?! *'Littlefoot:' What? *'Cera:' WHAT?! *'Guido:' Huh? *'SpongeBob Squarepants:' Huh? *'Patrick Star:' What?! That's insane! *'Sandy Cheeks:' Huh?!?! *'Eugene Krabs:' WHAT?!? *'The DigiDestined and their Digimon:' Huh?! (Screaming) *'Dan Kuso:' WHAT?! *'Thomas the Tank Engine:' What?! *Sakura Avalon: What?! *Li Showron: What?! *Madison Taylor: What?! *Meilin Rae: What?! *Kero: What?! *Inuyasha: WHAT?! *Kagome: What?! *Miroku: What?! *Sango: What?! *Shippo: What?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kai Urazoe:' Say what?! *'Professor Kukui:' No! Kiawe is the culprit! *'Kiawe:' How could it be me, Rotom?! *'Rotom Pokedex:' I have the evidence right here. Allow me to play you a video. *- *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' That's the only theory I can come up with. *'Professor Kukui:' Ya-da, ya-da. *Emerl: I think you're watching too much about Detective Laki show. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Emerl': ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (steam comes out of his head) THE Z-CRYSTAL WAS STUCK IN YOUR WIG ALL ALONG?!?! *Eugene Krabs: So my eyes are correct. You still got a wig we order you get rid of it. Well now we get rid of it once and for all. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe': (seeing how hurt Kari is due to his outburst; gasps) I'm so sorry, Kari. I didn't mean it. No more outbursts. I'll be nice Kiawe from now on. I promise. *Kari Kamiya: It's okay Kiawe I forgive. *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' By the way, Emerl? *'Emerl:' What? *(Mark immediately magic kick Emerl in the gut and he fell on the floor) *(All heroes gasped) *'Ash Ketchum:' Mark why did you kick Emerl? *'Mark EVO:' For all that rage Emerl was doing, somebody needs to calm him down. *'N.A.N.O.:' Well you did stop him from raging out back then. That's a good sign. *'Mark EVO:' That's right. *'N.A.N.O.:' But now he's mad at you. *'Mark EVO:' That's right-- wait, what? *'Emerl: '(angry) How dare you kicking me and now you're in big trouble! *'Mark EVO:' Eep! *'Shippo:' I would suggest you run. *'Mark EVO:' OH, COME ON! *(Mark run for his live as Emerl chasing after him) *'Kero:' Oh boy next time he shall never kick to his master again. *'Ash Ketchum:' I agree. *'Professor Kukui:' Same here. *Tai Kamiya: Yep. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5